


Pearls For Promises

by zillah975



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/pseuds/zillah975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls For Promises

**Author's Note:**

> For the "piercings/needleplay" square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Beta by the inestimable [](http://recessional.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**recessional**](http://recessional.dreamwidth.org/).

"Now that we're married," Jolene said, "I was thinking of getting them done." She was lying on Pooch's chest, wrapping the chain of his dog tags around her fingers and then unwrapping them, wrapping them, and unwrapping them.

"Getting what done, baby?"

"My ears. I was thinking about getting them pierced." She looked up at him.

He ran a finger down the curve of her left ear. It was kind of his favorite, his first beachhead on the then-undiscovered landscape of Jolene's body. "I don't know," he said, "after all this time I kind of hate to think of anything hurting them."

She giggled and tucked her head under his chin. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't hurt that much. Maybe it stings a little."

"And you do love it when I swat your adorable behind," Pooch grinned. Jolene giggled harder and squirmed around so she was straddling him. Her nightgown was white cotton, with pintucks at the shoulders, and so sheer he could see the dark shadows of her nipples. "Anyway, I thought you said only bad girls got their ears pierced."

"Anmama said that, not me," Jolene pointed out. It had been long enough that Jolene didn't tear up every time she talked about the grandmother who had raised her, and she smiled now. "Besides, maybe I want to be a bad girl."

Pooch's dick gave an interested twitch, but he reached up and touched her ear again, ghosting over it to make Jolene's breath stutter. "I wouldn't get to play with these, though, until they healed, would I?"

She shook her head. "Not like you do now. But they wouldn't take long to heal. I can get them done while you're away, and they'll be fine by the time you get back."

"You could send me pictures of them," Pooch said. He grinned again. "You could send me pictures of you wearing nothing but your new earrings."

Jolene laughed and squirmed lower, until his dick was nestled in the folds of her pussy, and he drew in a shuddering breath. "You like that, baby?" she asked. "Nina told me sometimes she thinks she could come just from how Claudia tugs on them with her teeth. She said it feels like there's a line straight from her ears to her clit and every time Claudia tugs on them, it tugs on her clit and drives her crazy."

The best Pooch could manage was a strangled groan, and he dug his fingers into Jolene's hips.

She bent down to kiss him, and wriggled a little. "You want to go again?"

"You, you are a very, very bad girl," Pooch said, and Jolene laughed.

***

He'd discovered her virgin ears on their third date, six weeks before her eighteenth birthday, while they were parked at the Starlight Drive-In in her Anmama's old Coup DeVille watching _Night Of The Living Dead_. He'd picked it because he figured, hey, scary movie, she was bound to grab onto him at some point, and apparently she had the same idea, because as soon as the first zombie showed up she practically climbed into his lap, even though she didn't seem scared at all.

She was the sweetest, toughest, smartest, prettiest thing he'd ever had in his life. He'd kissed her cheek on their first date, and her mouth on their second, and now that she was cuddled up in his arms pretending to watch the movie, he was taking advantage of the opportunity to kiss everything above her shoulders that he could get his mouth on.

When his lips touched the shell of her left ear, she gave a surprised "Oh!" and her eyes fluttered closed, her lips parting, and he thought, well, that's interesting. He started working his way lower, and by the time he reached her soft little lobe she was actually _panting_, and he was so hard he was lightheaded. Her blouse was askew and her skirt was rucked up high on her thighs, but she was still determinedly pretending to watch the movie. And as much as he wanted to, as much as he thought she wanted him to, he wasn't going to go any further unless she said she wanted it, too.

He was just way too chicken to ask.

Later, she told him that's one of the reasons she kept going out with him. She'd dated half a dozen boys before Pooch, and all of them either assumed they could, or started trying to talk her out of her clothes before they even knew her middle name. But she felt safe with Pooch -- even when she was so horny she thought she was going to crawl out of her skin and into his, he never tried to push her. He always let her set the pace.

She told him all that after they'd been dating three and a half months, and he wasn't entirely sure how to feel about it. He wondered if he should own up to just how hard he wanted to push and just how scared he was to do it. But then he figured he'd be an idiot to argue with her when she was telling him how awesome he was, so he kept his mouth shut and tried to feel as honorable as she thought he was.

For her nineteenth birthday, he wanted to get her earrings, but he couldn't find any clip-ons that didn't look like they ought to belong to her Anmama. The weekend before, he took her to dinner at Bub's Rubs Bar-B-Q, and over iced tea and pulled pork platters he asked her, "You ever think about getting your ears pierced?"

She shook her head. "Anmama said no. She said only bad girls get their ears pierced."

Pooch blinked at her, and she laughed, and shrugged.

"She said when I'm grown I can do as I please, but until then, I've gotta follow her rules."

"'Bad girls'?" Pooch repeated. "You're almost nineteen, Joli, you're totally grown."

"I know, but she was born in like nineteen-ten, baby. She says I'll be grown when I'm married. Anyway, I can't do it. She'd see, she'd be furious."

Jolene didn't seem to care much about getting them pierced anyway, and besides, he figured earrings might get in the way of the filthy sounds he could get out of her just by kissing on her ears. So he got her a necklace with a little seed pearl inside a heart, and his pulse was hammering so hard he was sure she could hear it, and he said, "That's my heart," and then pointed to the little pearl and said, "and that's you. 'Cause you're the most precious thing I've ever known, and you're going to be in my heart forever, no matter what."

He was afraid she was going to laugh at him, because as corny statements go, that had to be one of most appallingly corny, besotted statements ever. But she didn't. She just wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I love it."

Three weeks later, Pooch was heading out for Basic Training, and he had a picture of the two of them in his wallet. She was wearing that necklace and smiling up at him, and on the back she'd written, _YES!_ in big scrawling letters, right below where he'd written, _Marry me, Jolene._

Of course, shit doesn't always go down like you think it will. For the next two years, he didn't make it home but once, when Jolene's Anmama died. Jolene was so torn up, Pooch couldn't even think about asking if she wanted to go on down to the Justice of the Peace and get it done. He just held her a lot, and prayed that whatever happened, he'd always be able to come back to her when she needed him to.

He didn't get a shot at an honest-to-god wedding until after he was assigned to Colonel Clay's team. They were living rough in the ass-end of nowhere waiting for orders, and Clay saw him looking at that battered old picture one night. Pooch saw Clay see him, and he showed it to him, and said, "That's my girl, Jolene." He turned it over to show Clay the writing on the back, and he knew he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"She's real pretty," Clay said, and smiled. Pooch thought maybe he looked kind of wistful, but Pooch thought pretty much everyone looked wistful when they saw Jolene and knew they were never going to get a chance at her. Clay handed the photo back. "How come you ain't you married her yet, son?"

"I would, if the Army'd let me go home long enough to do it," he answered.

They got orders a couple days later, and a week and a half after the end of the op, the Colonel came in with the news that they were all getting three weeks leave in October.

Pooch called Jolene that night and told her, and at first she got real quiet. Pooch felt a pit start to open up beneath him, and he was trying to find the breath to ask if she still wanted to, but then she said, "You tell the Colonel he'd better stick to that, or I'll find out where you are and I'll come there and make _him_ marry us. They can do that, can't they?" she asked over Pooch's laughter. "Like a ship's captain? Colonel Clay could marry us if he had to, couldn't he, baby?"

***

Turned out that "leave" wasn't entirely accurate. More like, "The Colonel gained access to some information about the General that the General preferred to keep private," but whatever, the entire team hit stateside on October third, and since Pooch's friends had scattered after high school, he asked Clay to stand up for him, and Jensen, Cougs, and Roque were the groomsmen. He thought Jolene's brother was going to bust something when he heard about it, but even he had to admit that the team cleaned up nice.

A month after he came back from the honeymoon, while they were cooling their heels in a run-down hotel in Juarez, Pooch got an email from Jolene. She'd sent him picture of herself stretched out on their bed, naked as a jaybird, smiling at the camera and touching a new gold glint in her ear with the tip of her finger. The email was just three words: _Nina was right._

Pooch got hard so fast it made him lightheaded, just like she was sitting in his lap again and panting and squirming while he nibbled on her earlobe. He closed his email, shut the computer, and excused himself to the bathroom, where he jerked off hard and fast imagining her getting them done, imagining the kid at the jewelry store marking her perfect little lobe with a pen, imagined the _shhk_ of the piercing gun and the way Joli would have jerked, startled. Imagined the sting, and how tender and sensitive they'd be with the gold post through the newly-made hole, imagined closing his teeth on that shiny little bud and pulling.

***

The emails came every month. Not on the same day every month -- it was always a surprise when _this_ was the email with a new photo of Jolene, sometimes naked, sometimes wearing some scanty little bit of nothing, but always with something glinting at her ears.

They started getting more daring, too. Every night, Pooch thanked God for digital cameras, but when she sent him a photo of herself with her fingers in her cunt and her head thrown back, and a long silver chain dangling from her ear caught in motion as she shuddered and came, he thanked God three times. That email had said, "Am I a bad girl?"

He'd started to email her back a detailed explanation of just how bad she was, and that he was going to punish her _very severely_ the next time he could get his sorry ass home, but in the end he chickened out and just wrote, "You are the baddest. And the best."

***

By the time he got stateside again, it was all they could do to make it home from the airport, and the only reason they didn't pull off to the shoulder was because Jolene said she didn't want to be so bad that they got themselves arrested.

"You've been driving me crazy with those emails, Joli," Pooch murmured as he pushed her up against the bedroom wall of the little duplex she'd rented. Her hands were under his shirt and so warm, and she rucked his shirt up and he stripped it off and then grabbed her wrists. "Let's see how crazy I can drive you."

She was wearing little gold studs, and he pinned her wrists behind her with one hand and cupped the back of her neck, and she whimpered and tilted her head. The gold in her left ear glittered, and he put his lips on it, and then his teeth, and Jolene arched against him and moaned.

***

He gave her a pair of pearl studs on his last night of leave, and she wore them while he fucked her, slow and easy, kissing her, kissing her, his fingers brushing her ear, her throat, her hair, touching her like she was the most precious thing in the universe, because she was.

Six months later, Jolene was six months pregnant and Max was shooting down a helicopter full of kids.

***

"I stopped wearing them when I thought you were dead," she says now. "I put these with your flag, and I just...I just stopped."

She's lying with her head in his lap, carefully working one of the pearl earrings through a hole that's all but closed. The other one is already in, and her ear is hot to the touch. Linwood Junior makes a sleepy sound in his bassinet. He'll wake up soon, but for this moment, it's just the two of them. The necklace rests in the hollow of her throat, its tiny pearl gleaming like a promise.

"I mean, it was only for us, you know?" she goes on, looking up at him. "It was only ever for us, and without you, it just -- I just didn't want it."

Pooch brushes his fingers over her cheek, then the earring, and when he turns it in the newly-opened hole she lets out a soft moan.

The second earring finally goes in and she winces, then slips the back into place.

He touches one, then the other, and she squirms. It's too soon for them to have sex, but it's been long enough that she's started to give him those flirty little looks again, and when he takes the right earring between his fingers and turns it, too, she squirms again and bites her lip.

He wonders if he could make her come just from this. It's sure worth a try. "You're never going to be without me again, baby," he murmurs. It's a promise he prays he can keep.


End file.
